Magnet Knights (OmniRealm Warriors)
MASSIVE WIP Summary The Magnet Knights are a specialized unit of the Aethenese Army personally lead by Ragna, the Deity of Magnetism. Ragna also happens to be the top commander of the entire Aethenese Army. As they were Corrupted too, the Magnet Knights are forced to fight the OmniRealm Warriors all at once. If it were not for splitting up the forces, the OmniRealm Warriors would have been doomed. Many Magnet Warriors are cyborgs, Aethenese Soldiers that have subjected themselves to join the Magnet Knights gain these mechanical enhancements. Some are robots though. One could never tell because a Magnet Knight is fully armored from head to toe, so no skin aside from the face will be exposed. They go into battle atop of Aethenese Pegausus' but these horses are never used in battle There are six types of Magnet Knights. Each are Specialized in a major aspect of Magnetism The Magnet Captain is the one to be used for VS Battles, as he is a composite of all of the types A notable Magnet Knight is the multiple great granddaughter of Ragna, Alondite who uses all of the below abilities along with Ragna's techniques as well, they even have similar weapons Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Appearance These totally don't resemble Yugioh's Magnet Warriors at all. It's not like they are almost completely robotic with a Greek Symbol on their shields. Anyway they are all humanoid figures with silver and brown (and occasionally yellow) colored armor. The armor seems to have booster like parts on the main limbs to possibly boost the speed of the Magnet Knights Personality Seem Loyal to Aethen and the Deities. Are especially loyal to Ragna, who is referred to as a Queen. Not much other than that but their allegiance to their home. They are the "Duty first Emotions later" type of unit. Likes: Ragna and their home, Aethen Dislikes: Treason Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (experts at their weapon), Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear out after 3 turns or 30 seconds) , Semi-Durability Negation (Their weapons have powerful Magnetic Fields that can separate atoms easier, so blocking will not be as effective) Zeta: Light Manipulation, Intangibility (via EM Wave Transformation), Electromagnetic Radiation Manipulation, Durability Negation via many EM Wave Frequencies Epsilon: 'Electricity Manipulation, Electrical Telekinesis (Type 1) '''Sigma: 'Quantum Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Country Level, possibly Large Country Level (With their swings, they can generate a magnetic field as powerful as 1/100ths a Magnetar's average 10^10 tesla field, which have an energy density of 4.0×10^25 J/m^3 = 95.6708921311 Teratons. Plug in 100 for meters^3, as the field generated affected a school field about that size in length and width. To put this into perspective, if a human were to be in a few kilometers of a magnetar's field, their whole atomic structure will rearrange itself into "sticks") Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (kept up with the OmniRealm Warriors), Speed of Light depending on Knight (a certain type can transform into EM Waves, aka Light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Level, possibly Large Country Level Durability: Country Level, possibly Large Country Level Stamina: Infinite (For the most part, robots) Range: Depends on Knight, Extended Melee Range to Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Depends on Knight, Magnetic Shield/Armor/Weapons Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (As they are taught by Ragna personally, the Knights are battle ready and can conduct it? battle tactics to easily win a fight) Weaknesses: * Heating up to the Curie Point can demagnetize their magnetic equipment for a short while. In other words, while they aren't weak to fire, they lose their powers for about 10 seconds when exposed to sufficient heat. (If it's too little heat, their magnetism may increase a little bit. If it is getting cold, their magnetism will be more powerful) * Their magnetism requires electrical charges to be moving or have there be some kind of spin magnetic moment. This can potentially be taken advantage of * If their equipment gets broken, the magnetic fields from them will cease to exist, as they are magnets * Magnetic Fields (unlike Electric Fields) can only be dipoles, not monopoles. If one can take that to their advantage, this is a potential weakness * Electricity attacks can be conducted by metals and water, sometimes making it useless * Light attacks are indeed light, so mirrors or something to redirect it easily like glasses can be used to reflect attacks and such * Cannot attack as an EM Wave Notable Attacks/Techniques/Forms: Each type of Magnet Knight comes with the ability to control a certain aspect of Magnetism and the various smaller aspects inside of that aspect. All are equipped with a medieval-like shield and armor. Magnetic Armor: '''Standard Armor, generates a Magnetic Field that not only deflects attacks to a minor degree, but takes away surrounding electrons from atoms, ionizing them and therefore makes more powerful Magnetic Fields that influence the armor and make the wearer move faster in general '''Magnetic Shield: '''A Magnet Knight's most treasured piece of equipment, it's defensive capabilities are incredible to the point that the magnetic fields generated from them to deflect attacks can stop or divert even the most powerful of attacks '''Magnet Knight Zeta (ζ'): The Light' *Weapon: Battle Axe *Aspect: How EM Radiation is actually a fusion of oscillating Electric Fields and Magnetic Fields crossing perpendicularly and fusing into Light and it's many variations *'EM Wave Transformation': Becomes EM Energy (Light) and travels across a short distance at light speed. Also intangible in this state. *'EM Wave Detection': Can detect Magnetic Energy and EM Radiation (that comes from everything as they have charges) to get a good idea of one's surroundings *'Light Rays': Techniques that involve Zeta raising his or her axe, releasing a type of Electromagnetic Radiation from the axe. This results in different **'Light Flash': Blinds enemies with a blinding light to make an opportunity to attack **'Microwave Laser' (Maser): Fires an invisible laser that can perforate through many **'UV Radiation': Can mess up the enemy on a cellular level, doesn't do direct damage. Ignores conventional durability **'Gamma Burst Ray': Fires a massive laser beam of destructive electromagnetic radiation energy. More geared to dealing straight forward damage, though Magnet Knight Epsilon (ε): The Electricity *Weapon: Broadsword *Aspect: The close relationship between Magnetism and Electricity, can manipulate all particles which an electric charge (neutrons actually do have charge but only in the particles that make them up) using magnetic fields. They can also control the electric charges themselves. **Note: Electric Fields are stronger than Magnetic Fields in a EM Field. This is due to that the strength of the electric field depends completely on the charged particle that generates a +/- electric field while the magnetic depends on the speed and movement of that charged particle. They only equal out if the particle were to move at light speed *'Electrical Blade': By running magnetism through and to the sides of their blades, they can create electricity around their blade. Metal's electrons are easy to pull out than other materials, though most of the voltage comes from how fast the metal is cutting the magnetic fields (in this case the magnetic fields are moving rather than the metal) **'Electrical Wave': Uses magnetic forces to manipulate the electrons of the blade and fire them out as a electrical Blade Beam *'Electrical Telekinesis': Manipulates surrounding matter and enemy to however they please *'Ionizing': Increases the charge of atoms (via removing electrons away from the atoms, therefore generating a more powerful magnetic field) around them to speed up their movement speed. *'Electromagnetic Fist': The larger the electrical phenomena, the more intense the magnetic field is generated by it. This Magnet Knight uses this concept to increase the knockback and damage output of his or her fist with large amounts of electricity and magnetism. *'Right Hand Point Blast': Fires a spherical discharge of golden electricity with sparks following. Generates a powerful magnetic force upward and magnetic field lines to the sides. Based on the Right Hand Rule **'Magnetic Field Lines': As long as they are on the field (indicated with yellow curved markings) there will be a constant powerful magnetic force upward *'Electric Field +/-': Unlike magnetic fields, electric fields can be monopoles. The Magnet Knight creates a sphere (in any area or even around themselves) using highly charged ions that have gained or lost a ton of electrons. This makes the charge that much stronger and more powerful to touch. They can make two fields at a time, and opposite fields attract and same repel. (+ is represented as red electricity and - with blue electricity) *'Electric Field Negation': While not used often, as it is a special technique only used by Ragna, the Magnet Knight could potentially cancel out the electric fields holding atoms together Magnet Knight Phi (Φ'): The Fields' *Weapon: Halberd **Magnetic Blade: can more easily separate atoms with magnetic forces *Aspect: The vector field known as the magnetic field itself and it's properties *'Ability': Can create magnetic fields and Manipulate their properties *Push or Pull: Can attract enemies closer to them or push them away utilizing their magnetic fields *'Magnetic Field Strength Control' **Magnetic Flux Increase: Raises the amount of magnetism flowing in an amount of space, increasing the scalar unit known as Magnetic Flux, measured in Webers. ***This Increases the Magnetic Flux Density, or the amount of Magnetic Flux (visualized in Magnetic Field Lines, which don't actually exist) in an area ****If we want to be complex, the Magnet Knight is capable of manipulating the H Field '''(Magnetic Field Strength) '''and the B Field (Magnetic Flux Density) *****'But basically, increases the strength of the Magnetic Field the Knight is generating' *'Magnetosphere': They can surround themselves with a sphere of magnetism that can deflect all matter with an electric charge around itself, protecting the Knight inside. An ultimate defense Magnet Knight Xi (Ξ): The Poles *Weapon: Longbow **Electromagnetic Arrow *Positive Charge N: Can set magnetic charges of this type on any type of matter, including the enemy *Negative Charge S: Can set magnetic charges of this type on any type of matter, including the enemy *Charge Activation: 2"N/S"s will repel from each other while opposites will attract on a much larger scale (up to hundreds of meters) *North's magnetic field lines are drawn to go to the south, but they aren't actually going to the south pole Magnet Knight Sigma (Σ): The Quantum NOTE: PLEASE RESTRICT THIS TYPE IN VS BATTLES. NOT FINISHED AT ALL. (Need more research) *Weapon: Morning Star *Aspect: Spinning in Quantum Mechanics is a property of all matter and especially the elementary particles. All elementary particles seem to have an electric charge and what's known as a magnetic spin moment; therefore have a magnetic field, THEREFORE, can be manipulatable. Neutrons don't have a charge, but the quarks inside them do, so it don't matter. **One of the three quarks have a 2/3 of a positive charge **Two of the three quarks have just 1/3 of a negative charge *Matter Manipulation: As long as it has a charge, these types of Knights can manipulate any type of matter to the smallest degree, however, this only works at a short range. Magnet Knight Captain (Καπετάνιος) *Has all of the previous' abilities and weapons *Can switch between weapons at any given moment Key: ORW's Middle School Years (Mid-Game) Notes: ' * '''Ferromagnetism, Paramagnetism '(Where there are unpaired electrons one in an atom orbital like the s orbital, p orbital, d and f in the probabilty based electron cloud, each in a different shape with different amounts of electrons in em.), Antiferromagnetism, Ferrimagnetism are covered in Magnetic Tanks. The Magnet Knights focus on making the universal (and weakest) magnetism, Diamagnetism, immensely powerful to the point it overshadows all other types''' * They are totally not based off the Magnet Warriors from Yugioh, oh totally not at all. It's not like they have Greek letters to differ themselves. It's not like they are robots or anything. ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Quantum Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Super Soldiers Category:Robots Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Knights Category:Artificial Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Characters